100 Thoughts of You
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: Amy and the Doctor are exploring their new friendship with each other and neither one really knows where it will go, or where it will stop. A collection of one hundred word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: Hearing His Voice

A/N: Okay it's been a while since I've wrote anything at all. A really long while. Recently I've gotten into Doctor Who and have a couple story ideas in my head. So I thought to get in the mood, and hopefully get in better touch with the characters I would do a one hundred, one hundred word drabble challenge that I found on livejournal.

Note that these are all 11/Amy for the most part. [I do not foresee another pairing, but who knows.]

* * *

Title: Sometimes You Just Need To Hear His Voice

Prompt 036: Sleepless

"Don't you ever sleep?" Amy asked walking into the control center. Sleep refused to come to her that night even though she was extremely exhausted.

"Sometimes," the Doctor answered looking up from his book. "I don't need to sleep as much as you do. Rarely at all."

"Why's that?" she asked, yawning.

"Well," he said before launching into a rather long speech about his alien biology compared to her human system. It was quite simple really according to him.

Amy felt herself begin to nod off.

"Come on Pond," the Doctor said, leading her to her room. "Off to bed."

* * *

A/N: Feedback is always appreciated. Oh and as you probably can tell, I won't be going in order. I don't like doing things in order. Also if you have any requests feel free to give them. I'll do them if I can fit them to a prompt.


	2. Chapter 2: First Star I See Tonight

A/N: I think Amy might be slight of character in this one, however I think of her as the kind of person that would be so desperate for the Doctor to come back that she would wish on stars.

Disclaimer- I forgot to say this last chapter, but I do not own Doctor Who. Nope BBC does and they don't want to share.

* * *

Title: First Star I See Tonight

Prompt 055: Wish

Their newest adventure was a planet that was always dark. The inhabitants didn't need a sun to live. There were five moons and stars so close to each other they seemed like they could almost touch.

"So the sky is like this all the time?" Amy asked, holding the Doctor's hand.

"The stars change positions as the planet revolves, but other than that things stay the same," he answered.

"I feel bad then," she said.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"How can they make a wish on the first star they see at night, if it's always night," she stated sadly.


	3. Chapter 3: Hopeful Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and author alerts! :]

Really no comments are needed for this one, so here you go.

* * *

Title: Hopeful Thinking

Prompt 018: Favorite

Late night walks are what he took when he didn't need sleep and couldn't find other things to fill his mind with. Amy was fast asleep in bed, it was times like this that he hated humans and their need for regular sleep. His legs took him to her room, no not Amy's. He had not been in her since she was taken. He sat down at the door and rested his head in his hands.

"Can you have more than one favorite?" he asked himself sadly. Would Rose be his only favorite? Or could Amy be his favorite too?


	4. Chapter 4: I Could Never Hate You

A/N: I noticed I forgot to update yesterday, and I meant to do so everyday. So here is another chapter to make up for that update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Would be nice if I did though.

* * *

Title: I Could Never Hate You

Prompt 006: Hate

Sure Amy had been hurt by the Doctor before. Especially the time he wanted to send her home when she didn't even remember doing anything wrong. He hurt her when he didn't return her advances. Sometimes she we even go as far as to say that she disliked him. She disliked him an awful lot when he left her for twelve years after promising five minutes. But hate him? No. Amy could never hate the Doctor. Amy was a human and he was a time lord. They were different from each other. Too different it seemed. Amy could hate that.


	5. Chapter 5: Entitlement

Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who. :[

A/N: Everyone has bad dreams including the Doctor. After all of the horror he has been through he's entitles to his fare share of them.

* * *

Title: Entitlement

Prompt 057: Dream

When she heard the horrid screaming for the first time she thought she was still dreaming. Almost back to sleep she head it again. Wandering till she located the source, the Doctor's bedroom. Amy walked in to see him thrashing about in his sleep. She laid down next to him and took him in her arms as she made soothing sounds. His eyes snapped open and when he saw her he broke down and began sobbing, so she pulled him closer.

It wasn't the first night the Doctor had nightmares, but it would be his last night weathering them alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Listen

A/N: When I fist got the idea to write these I didn't know hard it would be. It's so frustrating to keep my thoughts down to one hundred words. I really hope that my ideas are coming across in these, and that they'll get better as I go along.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it…yet.

* * *

Title: Listen

Prompt 041: Haunted

When one spent enough time with the Doctor you tended to learn a lot about him. That is if you did more than listen to him speak.

The Doctor often seemed like such a cheerful person. Seemed like he could never be hurt, indestructible Keyword there is seemed. Sure he could be happy go lucky and honestly he had his share of fun moments and happy times. He did however have more than his fare share of demons, ghosts, and other evil creatures. All you had to do was look into his eyes to see how truly haunted he was.


	7. Chapter 7: I Should Do This More Often

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. There I is no need to rub it in.

* * *

Title: I Should Do This More Often

Prompt 008: Unexpected

When they landed it was more bumpy than usual. This time they had been thrown around., but had managed to remain upright. However, Amy could feel herself falling before she even hit the floor. It was happening to fast to even think about catching herself. Her head made a cracking sound on the floor when she hit. The next thing she knew was darkness.

When she came too Amy saw the Doctor kneeling at her side.

"You're okay!" he exclaimed before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

Amy smiled, before thinking that she should lose consciousness more often.


	8. Chapter 8: Tastes in the Rain

A/N: Please read the author note at the bottom. :]

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the last day, I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Title: Tastes in the Rain

Prompt 014: Umbrella

"I have a surprise today in store for you today Pond," the Doctor said as he plugged in the coordinates for their voyage.

"Where to?" Amy asked, as she steadied herself from the TARDIS' take off.

"Look for yourself," he told her.

"We'll get wet," she told him, as she opened the door to find it was raining.

"Stick your tongue out in it. Well go on."

Amy gave the Doctor a weird look before completing the task.

"The rain, it tastes like homemade pancakes!"

"That rain Pond, causes whoever consumes it to experience their favorite taste," the Doctor smiled.

* * *

A/N: I used Karen Gillan, who plays Amy Pond, favorite food for Amy's because I really wasn't creative enough to think of one, and what I really wanted to do just wasn't going to work within one hundred words. According to wiki answers her favorite food is oriental crispy duck pancakes and plum sauce, so I shortened that to pancakes.

I am thinking of expanding this idea into a one shot as I rather have fallen in love with the idea. What you do you think?


	9. Chapter 9: Space Florida Here We Come

A/N: Thank you so much for all the recent favorites on this! =]

* * *

Title: Space Florida Here We Come

Prompt 024: Holiday

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, watching as the Doctor fiddled with the controls on the TARDIS.

"I thought we could use a holiday," he smiled, pulling a lever down. "How does Space Florida sound?"

"Space Florida?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, popping the p, childlike. "Automatic sand, crystal clear ocean, and we can get a spot all to ourselves."

Amy smiled. Anywhere with the Doctor was fine with her. Besides, she figured with all they had been getting into lately they could use a holiday.

"It sounds great Doctor," she said with a smile. "Just let me go change."


	10. Chapter 10: Starless Sky

!Spoiler Alert! This drabble contains spoilers for those of you who have not yet watched the Big Bang! !Spoiler Alert!

* * *

A/N: Okay this drabble takes place after the Doctor and Rory place Amy in the Pandoraica and we cut to little Amy who believes in the nonexistent stars.

* * *

Title: Starless Sky

Prompt 046: Black

Amy looked up into the sky, that dark sky with only the moon in it. She looked back down at the painting held tightly in her hands. In the painting it was night too, but the moon wasn't alone. Among the moon were dozens of sparkling little stars crying out. Amy knew that stars were real, and she wasn't alone believing. There were people all over the planet who knew the truth. They weren't afraid to believe in something they knew deep down was true.

"Amelia, you know stars aren't real," her mom told her.

Amy cried at the lies.


	11. Chapter 11: The Wandering and the Lost

A/N: This prompt came with a quote: "All that is gold does not glitter; not all those that wander are lost." - JRR Tolkein

* * *

Title: The Wandering and the Lost

Prompt 054: Tolkein

"Do you think we could visit your home?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked over at her. "We are in my home," He smiled, looking like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No I mean your home planet," she clarified.

"Oh I am afraid that would be imposable," he replied. Upon seeing her confused look he went on. "My home planet was destroyed in the time war."

"Then where do you call home?" Amy asked.

"I am a wanderer Pond, I don't need a home," he smiled.

Amy saw the Doctor as lost, and not just to her.


	12. Chapter 12: Frustration

Title: Frustration

Prompt 059: Tattoo

"What is it?" he finally asked getting fed up with Amy staring at him as he fixed the controls on the TARDIS.

"Oh I was just wondering," she smiled.

"Wondering what?" he asked.

"If you had any tattoos," she smirked.

"Well I don't," he answered .

"But if you were to get a tattoo, what would it be of?" Amy asked.

"Oh I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Would it be River's name?" she asked.

"No it would not be," he replied, flustered.

"What then?" she asked.

"A bowtie! You happy now, it would be a bowtie," the Doctor yelled.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. I don't think the Doctor would ever get a tattoo. He was just saying that to make Amy shut up while he was trying to think.


	13. Chapter 13: Never On Time

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and added me their alerts.

* * *

Title: Never On Time

Prompt 045: Late

Five minutes and I'll be back he promised. Amelia waited in the garden for the Doctor. Five minutes. 30 minutes. Two hours. She feel asleep in the garden that night and woke up mysteriously in her bed the next morning. She had thought it all a dream till she saw the crack in her wall was gone and she saw the mess in her kitchen, the pile of plates and the bits of spit out food on the floor.

When the Doctor came back 12 years later, it didn't matter he was late. All that mattered was he came back.


	14. Chapter 14: Momentum

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates recently. Between packing, my aunt coming in [she doesn't get a car when she comes up so when she wants to somewhere is falls on me to take her places, and she loves to shop. me not so much], and my arthritis flaring up it hasn't been the funniest week ever. It was good to see her again though. Anyway I apologize for the delay.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Title: Momentum

Prompt 070: Magic

Traveling with the Doctor was like watching a magic show. There were so many different tricks and everything was always in motion. Amy liked that feeling, the constant momentum of it all. Living life in the fast lane. She never wanted it to stop. Running, oh the running, it was like a drug. However you cannot run forever. Eventually there will come a time when you need to grow up. The magic show will come to end and when the lights come on the magic will dissipate.

If growing up meant leaving the Doctor, Amy never wanted to grow up.


	15. Chapter 15: You're My Life

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is currently reading this. Your comments, favorites, and story alerts are much appreciated and loved. =]

This is a different view of 'Amy's Choice'. This is how I would've done it, if I owned 'Doctor Who' that is.

* * *

Title: You're My Life

Prompt 096: Frozen

Amy was so cold as she laid on the floor, her body had long given up on shivering. Rory was on her left, and the Doctor was to her right facing her. Trying to reassure her he grinned lopsidedly. She hoped they would fall asleep soon, there may be aliens possessing little old ladies, but it was warmer there. At the same time she was worried that they might die for real if they feel asleep. She hoped that this wasn't the dream, she didn't want that life with Rory.

This was her life right her in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16: Ageless Friendship

Title: Ageless Friendship

Prompt 037: Old Friends

They stopped in Cardiff to re-fuel and the pair stepped out for a look upon request of Amy.

"Doctor!" a loud cry rang out, as the owner tackle hugged the Doctor. Amy looked at the man, he was good looking, wearing an older military style coat.

"Who's this?" Amy asked, curious.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said shaking Amy's hand, with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"I see," Amy smiled flirtatiously before slapping him across the face. "Don't even think about trying anything."

The Doctor smiled, he knew there was a reason why he picked Amy to be his companion.


	17. Chapter 17: Human Mistakes

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Doctor Who, just thought I'd remind that you don't either. :P [well unless your one of the writers reading this, and if you then get back to work. You shouldn't be reading fanfiction. XD]

* * *

Title: Human Mistakes

Prompt 100: Fresh Start

Rain poured down from the sky, as the Doctor stood there watching it fall from the window. She had done something so incredibly human again taking him by surprise. He had made himself forget for the time being that she was human, no not with a chameleon circuit, but just letting himself forget. He could see her reflection in the window watching him. She walked overly cautiously, and he pulled her into a hug.  
"Start again?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded pressing his face into her hair. He would always forgive her, no matter what.


End file.
